dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Necke
|FirstApp = Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = |Race = Namekian |Address = Olive Village, Earth Namek (formerly) |Gender = |Height = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Grand Elder Guru (parent) Moori (sibling) Tsuno (sibling) Nail (sibling) Cargo (sibling) Dende (sibling) Moolin (sibling)Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 |Mentors = Gohan }} is a Namekian child survivor of the Battle on Planet Namek that appears in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Appearances Necke is a child who resembles his siblings Dende and Cargo. He wears a yellow vest overtop his purple clothes and a light purple belt. Personality Due to having witnessed the Frieza Force's brutality attack on his village, Necke becomes distrustful of all alien beings and non-Namekians like Gohan despite the Earthling/Saiyan hybrid saving him from some soldiers planning to take him prisoner for interrogation about the Dragon Balls. However due to his body being starved of nutrients, his thirst/hunger wins out as he is willing to drink the water Gohan provides despite suspecting it was poisoned. When he finds he can no longer can drink water for sustenance, he is confused and scared by his condition to the point he is willing to try Namekian Fruit that Gohan gathers and despite eating solid food, being new and, the fruit tasting bitter, he is willing to eat it as it satisfies his hunger. Though Gohan is unable to find a cure, he accepts the explanation of his condition that Gohan got from Bulma and the fruit Gohan gave him as a consolation so he wouldn't go hungry. However, he is puzzled by Gohan's kindness toward him and after Gohan explains that helping people in trouble is the right thing to do on his planet, Necke is happy to know that their are good aliens like him showing he has gotten over his initial distrust. He also accepts Gohan's hope that Necke's body will return to normal with time and promises to survive on his own showing that Gohan had given him hope for the future. After settling on Earth due to his condition preventing him from acquiring enough nutrients from water to survive as he chose to stay due to food being easier to acquire, despite knowing Earthling kindness first-hand due to the actions of Gohan and the Brief family allowing the Namekians to stay with them until they could relocate, he chooses to live alone in the wilderness and tries to avoid contact with Earthlings as he does not wish to frighten them with his appearance (Piccolo has been known to scare people at times such as when he caused several humans to flee in terror while trying to convince them to give energy to the Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu). Additionally after the Frieza Saga, an old man living in Olive Village in the East Ravine area were Necke would ultimately settle is revealed to remember the King Piccolo wars and recognizes Piccolo's resemblance to his father/past incarnation which likely resulted in his fellow villagers having at least heard tales of the Demon King that once threatened to conquer the Earth and likely caused some of them to find his appearance unsettling and potentially weary of Namekians due to fearing they might be surviving Demon Clansmen. However Necke follows the example set by Gohan and helps the lost Olive Village girl Ramu when she gets lost and uses his power to heal her, causing her to befriend him similar to how Gohan befriended Piccolo. Ramu becomes so attached to Necke that she refuses to go home without her new friend. After Necke meets Gohan who happened to be looking for Ramu whom her father feared was kidnapped by "strange green monsters" that had been sighted near the village, he convinces Necke to come out of hiding in order to get Ramu to return home to her father. Though her father doesn't fully trust him, Necke is understanding given he too once feared those different from him and following Gohan's example is willing to protect Ramu and her father when their village is attacked by Saibamen showing he is willing to put himself in harm's way to protect people he only recently met. His willingness to confront the Saibamen to protect innocent people not only mimics how he was once saved by Gohan on Namek, but is also understandable as he too was once traumatically victimized by hostile aliens and likely couldn't stand the thought of watching Olive Village suffering the same fate that befell his village did during the Battle on Planet Namek. After Gohan defeats the Saibamen and gaining the trust of Ramu's father for selfless trying to protect them he eagerly accepts his offer to stay with them in Olive Village as Necke had gotten lonely while surviving on his own. He also stays due to his newfound friendship with Ramu. Biography Background Necke is a Namekian Child and one of the many children of Grand Elder Guru. Like Dende, his village is attacked by the Frieza Force during the Battle on Planet Namek and he witnesses his fellow villagers being slaughtered. Unlike Dende, he becomes wary of aliens non-native to Namek believing them all to be evil like the Frieza Force and is deeply traumatized by his experience. Biography ''Kakarot'' During Frieza Saga Episode 3 while Gohan is on his way to Tsuno's village to locate the Four-Star Namekian Dragon Ball with the Dragon Radar detected near the village that unbeknownst to him Vegeta had hidden, he finds a small island village that had been destroyed and notices three Frieza Force goons menacing Necke who is identified with the placeholder name . This leads to the Cooking Sub Story "Victimized Namekian". ;Victimized Namekian The Frieza Force Super Commando, Frieza Force Corporal, and Frieza Force Scout plan to take the child in for interrogation about the Namekian Dragon Balls but fortunately Gohan steps in and defends him easily defeating the soldiers. However Necke is hostile towards Gohan due to his distrust of non-natives forcing Gohan to tread carefully. Gohan says he's not evil and doesn't want to hurt him but the child is not swayed easily. However, his stomach growls and Gohan asks if he's hungry. Gohan says he can get him some food but the child reveals that Namekian diet consists of only water (it is Necke who reveals this fact in the game instead of Dende). Gohan recalls he's never seen Piccolo eat despite the fact Piccolo can eat like other playable and support characters in the game). Gohan decides to get him some clean water and gives it to him. Necke however is suspicious that he's poisoned too but eventually gives in to his thirst and drinks it. Gohan asks how it was only for Necke to start coughing and reveals he can no longer drink water which frightens and confuses Necke. Gohan suggests he eat fruit and goes to search for some local Namekian Fruit which he fortunately finds growing nearby. He gives four pieces of the fruit to Necke and shows him how to peel off the skin due to Necke having never eaten fruit. Necke eats the fruit but it tastes bitter causing Gohan to realize he should have tasted some first though Necke says it's okay as though he is new to eating solid food the fruit is edible despite its bitter taste. Necke wonders what is wrong with his body and Gohan decides to ask Bulma as she's a scientist thus might have an idea. Gohan leaves Necke and returns to the cave. Bulma asks if he got the Dragon Ball but he informs her about the situation with Necke and his condition. Bulma surmises that Necke's recent trauma had caused him to develop a stress disorder which has caused abnormalities in his head and body that prevent his body from absorbing nutrients from water as a Namekians body normally would (apparently they gain all the nutrients they require from water explaining their water based diet). However, fortunately Namekians can also absorb nutrients from eating solid food like Saiyans and Earthlings do (explaining why eating food effects Piccolo in the same way as other characters as he receives stat boosts and buffs just like Gohan and the others despite being able to acquire nutrients from water like most Namekians) thus acting as an alternative method for Necke to acquire nutrients. However, she is unable to suggest a cure to Necke's condition as Namekian biology and medicine is outside her area of expertise. Gohan returns to Necke and provides him with Bulma's explanation. Due to being unable to provide him with a cure, Gohan gives him some more fruit he collected on his way back as a consolation to keep him from starving. Gohan is hopeful that Necke's body will return to normal in time. Necke asks why Gohan is so nice to him and Gohan reveals that helping people in trouble is the right thing to do on his planet. Necke is thankful there are good aliens like Gohan. The two introduce themselves to one another with Necke revealing his name to Gohan. As Gohan returns to his search, he bids Necke farwell who promises to survive on his own. Like the rest of his fellow Namekians, Necke escaped Namek's destruction when Porunga transported everyone except Frieza and Goku to Earth as part of King Kai's plan. ;Stranger Danger During Majin Buu Saga Episode 8, after Kid Buu is destroyed and peace returns to Earth, the Cooking Sub Story "Stranger Danger" becomes available. In this Sub Story, Gohan investigates the disappearance of a young girl named Ramu, who vanished from Olive Village and whose father believes she was kidnapped by "strange green monsters" that have recently been sighted near the village. When Gohan locates Ramu, he finds her injured and her injuries are being healed by Necke, who is now a teenager and initially identified with the placeholder name Mysterious Figure. Gohan is surprised that a Namekian other than Piccolo and Dende is still on Earth after the Namekians relocated to New Namek. Gohan and Necke recognize and happily greet each other, and Necke explains that he stayed on Earth instead of going to New Namek since his body now needs more than water for nutrients and Earth has a very wide variety of food. After Gohan mistakenly believes Necke kidnapped Ramu, Ramu explains that Necke helped her when she got lost and hurt in the mountains. Necke has actively avoided interaction with Earthlings (believing they would fear him because of his alien appearance), but he felt compelled to help Ramu after Gohan taught him helping people in trouble is the right thing to do. Because of how kind and helpful Necke was, Ramu forms an emotional attachment to him and refuses to return home without him. Gohan and Necke return Ramu to her father, but despite what Necke did for his daughter, he doesn't fully trust him because he's still worried about "strange green monsters". Sensing some strange energy nearby, Gohan investigates further and discovers the "strange green monsters" that were sighted near the village are actually Saibamen. Gohan destroys these Saibamen, but more of them appear inside the village and menace Ramu and her father. Necke protects Ramu and her father from the Saibamen until Gohan returns and destroys them as well. Ramu's father apologizes to Necke for doubting him and thanks him for protecting them, and Necke says he was only doing what Gohan taught him about helping people in trouble. In return for his selflessness and because he has nowhere else to go, Ramu's father offers to let Necke stay in the village. Necke, having gotten lonely trying to survive on his own, gladly accepts the invitation, much to Ramu's delight. Power Like his deceased sibling Cargo and Dende before he had his potential unlocked by Guru, Necke is a relatively weak Namekian child who is no match for the Frieza Force Combatants invading his planet. However, he does manage to survive the attack upon his village and avoids being taken prisoner with help from Gohan. Due to his stress disorder, he is forced to learn how to eat solid fruit from Gohan in order to survive due to his body's sudden inability to absorb nutrients from water and promises Gohan that he will do his best to survive on his own. As a teenager, Necke is revealed to be a Healer-type Namekian like his brother Dende and is shown to be strong enough to hold off Saibamen threatening Olive Village. His condition forces him to remain on Earth as his body needs more nutrients than water can provide and has plenty of food to eat on Earth. Likely due to his experience hiding from the Frieza Force, Necke had become quite stealthy which he utilizes to avoid been seen by Earthlings while living on Earth before rescuing the lost Ramu whom he befriended. He is also willing to confront the Saibamen that threatened the lives of Ramu and her father when they attack Olive Village, though fortunately Gohan arrives in time to help. Abilities *'Healing' - Like his brother Dende, Necke is a Healer-type who can fully heal injuries. He uses this ability to heal Ramu. Video Game Appearance *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Trivia *Necke's Sub Story in Kakarot provides some insight into Namekian physiology and dietary needs with Bulma's explanation for how Namekians normally can acquire nutrients from water while at the same time explaining that Namekians can also absorb nutrients from solid food as proven by Necke eating Namekian Fruit in addition to the various raw ingredients, meat and fish roosted via campfire, single food dishes, and full course meals that Piccolo can eat over the course of the game. **Additionally, solid foods can act as a dietary substitute should Namekians lose the ability to absorb nutrients from water like Necke. *Due to his condition, Necke is one of the few Namekians known to have eaten solid food and the only Namekian known to have eaten fruit native to Namek. *Necke comes from Schnecke, the German word for snail/slug, keeping with the rest of the Namekian name puns. *Like his brother Dende, Necke is one of the few Namekians who opted to stay on Earth instead of going to New Namek. However his reason for staying was due to his condition as water could no longer provide enough nutrients for his body and remained on Earth due to the planet having an abundance of different foods. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nameks Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:DBZ Characters